


Primer y último beso

by Naldoreth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Healing, Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Un trabajo en la montaña. Una cabaña abandonada. Leon y Ada se reencuentran tras un tiempo sin verse.





	Primer y último beso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/gifts).



> Situado antes de Resident Evil 6.

Leon se lleva la mano al costado y maldice entre dientes. No necesita mirar para saber que la sangre tiñe su ropa, procedente de una herida que parece leve pero va a convertirse en un serio problema si no la sutura pronto. Maldito licker. Ha tenido suerte de escapar de allí solo con un arañazo. El licker no ha sido tan afortunado: se ha quedado con sus dos últimas cargas de escopeta incrustadas en el cerebro. Con pesadez avanza por la nieve. Sabe que está dejando un rastro de sangre pero espera que nadie le siga hasta ahí arriba. Su destino es una cabaña abandonada que ha visto antes de entrar en el laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella-Tricell-o como quiera que se llamen ahora, ya ha perdido la cuenta.

La cabeza le da vueltas y para cuándo alcanza la puerta medio carcomida de la cabaña sabe que le queda poco para desmayarse.

«Dentro. Tengo que entrar dentro» piensa con los dientes apretados y las manos ensangrentadas.

Empuja la puerta con el hombro y le sorprende que no se derrumbe ante su toque. El interior de la cabaña está tan destrozado como él, pero al menos está libre de nieve y de zombies. Cierra la puerta de una patada y avanza a trompicones por la sala, directo hacia la chimenea.

«Si tan solo pudiera encender un fuego…» piensa. Busca desesperado algo de madera, tanteando entre su chaqueta en busca de su mechero.

Tropieza con la alfombra raída y cuando da contra el suelo sabe que no se va a volver a levantar.

«Pues vaya una manera más idiota de morirme» piensa, y todo se torna negro.

 

Abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que sigue en el suelo de la cabaña, pero ya no está tirado: está acostado sobre unos cojines y una manta de aspecto mohoso le cubre hasta el pecho. El dolor de cabeza amenaza con taladrarle, pero consigue moverse y ve que la chimenea está encendida y el fuego caldea el ambiente. Por la ventana que queda frente a él solo se ve oscuridad. Trata de levantarse y el dolor del costado le atraviesa, haciendo que lleve la mano a la herida.

Es cuando descubre que alguien le ha quitado la ropa y le ha cosido el arañazo, vendándolo después. Con maestría, debe admitir.

—¿Quién…?

—Buenos días, Leon.

Es la voz de Ada.

«Quién si no».

—¿Ada…? —pregunta, sintiéndose un poco estúpido en cuanto lo ha dicho. Intenta alzarse y la busco con la mirada, pero no la encuentra.

—Tan avispado como siempre. Menos mal que eres guapo —se burla ella.

«¿Por qué, por qué siempre hago el idiota ante ella?»

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Trata de sonar relajado y de levantarse, pero no puede.

—Quédate quieto o te saltarás los puntos.

Ada aparece por fin en su campo de visión. Lleva unos pantalones ajustados y un jersey largo, y aunque nunca la ha visto tan sencilla le quita la respiración. Cómo cada vez que la ve.

«¿Por qué aún me causa ese efecto?»

No lo puede entender y sabe que no lo entenderá nunca, como todo lo que la rodea. Ha aprendido a aceptarlo, sin más, y disfrutar de los momentos que ella le da como si fueran un regalo.

—Tenía trabajo en la zona —comenta ella como si no fuera gran cosa.

«Pues claro. Seguro que ha limpiado la información después de que yo me cargara a los zombies».

—Podrías venir conmigo de vez en cuando, ahorraríamos tiempo.

—¿Y perder la ocasión de salvarte la vida? Creo que no.

Ada de acerca a él y se agacha con intención de mirarle la herida. Quizás sea la fiebre o quizás sea que ya le da igual todo, pero Leon aprovecha la cercanía para besarla. Cada vez es como la primera vez: heridos, cansados, con la vida en los labios. Cada beso es como aquel primer beso en el tranvía, el primero y el último todas las veces.

Por primera vez ella le deja guiar, y se acaba acomodando junto a él bajó la raída manta mientras comparten otro primer beso, y otro último beso, y otro primer beso después.


End file.
